Question: If $x \veebar y = 4x-8$ and $x \triangleright y = (6-x)(y)$, find $-6 \veebar (6 \triangleright 0)$.
Answer: We don't need to find $6 \triangleright 0$ because $x \veebar y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $-6 \veebar y$ $ -6 \veebar y = (4)(-6)-8$ $ \hphantom{-6 \veebar y} = -32$.